Bloodline
by LionHart418
Summary: Following his expulsion from the Guild, Laxus find himself in another foreign city. Here, Fate plays it's hands in reuniting him with his missing brother, who disappeared on an S-Class Quest two years earlier. Together again, Laxus plans on getting the missing prodigy home. But first, a family trip to Tenrou Island is in order...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sands whipped up around the cloaked behemoth, his feet dragging through the hot ground. In the months since his banishment, his travels had taken him to many destinations but of them all, this was the most remote. Laxus sighed as he bowed his head, trying to avoid any from getting in his eyes. He reached around to grab his flask and took a quick swig of the icy cool water.

 _If Viktor knew where I was, he'd be having a laughing fit. Of course, he'd have no issue in this barren wasteland._

The thought of his younger brother hit him hard, a pang of sadness billowing in his chest. He'd been missing for the past two years, with some presuming dead after leaving for an S Class quest. It was generally typical of the select mages to go on long trips but your typical S Class job never took this long. With no communication or sightings of Viktor whatsoever, the Guild couldn't afford to keep hope and eventually some moved on.

A strong guest of wind knocked Laxus out of his reverie and he pressed onward. The day was starting to wane and despite his immense fortitude and power, nights in the desert were still unforgiving and dangerous. Shelter was needed and soon, as a sandstorm was on the horizon. He covered a couple hundred more yards before he found an alcove set into a cliff side.

His timing couldn't be more perfect as the sun began to set and moments after he entered the cave, the storm flew by. He set his belongings down and sat down with them, his muscles weary. He groaned as he stretched out against the wall before removing his hood and quickly setting alight some dry brush. As the flames flickered and ate away at the darkness, Laxus found himself drifting off. Adjusting until he got comfortable, he used his pack as a pillow before finally settling down and falling asleep, the warmth of the fire washing over him.

 _The waves crashed against the rocks of Tenrou Island with such a ferocity they drowned out the thunder in the sky. The rain pelted Laxus as he scanned his surroundings, feeling like sharp pebbles jabbing at his skin. Actually there were a few, a mischievous smirk on the face of his younger brother who was slinging them at his back._

 _Laxus turned on him with a ferocity that would petrify some of the monsters on the Island. "Knock it off, you brat!"_

 _Viktor chuckled. "Oh lighten up, Spark Plug."_

" _I'm the one competing for S Class ranking. I wouldn't have brought you if you were going to impede me. So cut it out before I cut you." Laxus snarled._

 _The 15 year old still just smiled and shrugged it off. "Whatever you say, Lax. But you know you would bring me no matter what. We're a team and the best one that Fairy Tail has to offer. You need me."_

 _The older Lightning mage inwardly agreed, begrudgingly. They did make a great team. The combination of Vik's Earth magic and Laxus's Dragon Slayer magic proved a powerful combination of tenacious defense and destructive offense. Plus the fact that everyone else was so weak just made the two appear that much stronger._

" _Shut up and tell me what place we're in."_

 _Viktor ran a hand through his hair, pushing his mohawk out of his face before placing his hand in the soil. He closed his eyes and focused, feeling for tremors in the Earth indicating movement or weight, mentally filtering out anything that wasn't human. Laxus adjusted his Sound Pod headphones as he stood patiently watching as his brother scouted ahead. Lightning struck close by them but neither flinched and Laxus extended his hand, absorbing it's energy. He inhaled deeply as he felt the magic flow through his blood, providing him with newfound vigor._

" _Third." Viktor said finally. He motioned to their right at the staircase. "We have a huge lead so I think we should go this way."_

" _Does it lead to Gildarts or any of the other battle routes?" Laxus asked obviously._

 _Viktor prepared himself for the outburst to follow. "No, it's the serene route"_

" _And what makes you think I want to go that way?" Laxus asked him incredulously. "That in now way proves my power and ability to go S Class."_

" _Because WE'RE A TEAM!" Viktor argued. "Yes, you're the one competing for the S Class, but guess what, brother? So am I. I may not get the distinction but you brought me as your partner and I don't want to lose anymore than you do. Why waste your power and energy in the first round when you can conserve? Let the Island and the challenges weed out those weaker than us. Being S Class doesn't mean you proving your sheer power which everyone knows you possess! Gramps said himself, it's using your heart and mind more than just what we can do with our fists. Then when all the weak ones are gone, more so than ever you can show just how strong you truly are."_

 _Laxus got in his brothers face, their blue eyes both alight with the fire of a challenge. But Laxus had to agree, Viktor was right. He always was the more cerebral of the two, choosing to use his wits instead of his power, making him incredibly deceptive and sneaky. Laxus shoved his brother hard, separating the two and stared him down before turning to take the stairs. Viktor grinned and tossed his head back, the water arcing off his hair before chasing after his brother._

Laxus's eyes bolted open, the sun placing a beam smack dab on his face. He slowly sat up before rising completely to step out. The storm had completely died and the sands were calm. Even the Sun seemed to have eased up; the temperature much lower than it had been the last day or so. Could've also just been the cool rocks and shade he stood in, but Laxus was feeling positive. He returned inside and collected his belongings before starting his trek again.

* * *

An hour or so into the day, he began to feel a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. Chills ran through his body and a sense of foreboding overcame him, forcing him to stop as his heart rate began to rise.

 _My successor, I hope you're ready to bear this burden._

"I feel like…someone just walked over my grave." Laxus muttered, as he gazed up at the sky.

Large dunes lay before him and as he climbed up over them, it gave him a panoramic view of the landscape before him. A breeze wafted towards him and the smell of salt filled his nostrils as he overlooked an ocean, a little city port below. The stark contrast having gone from barren desert to small harbor city astonished him but to be fair, he had encountered weirder.

 _Bosco, you're always finding new ways to surprise me_

He called forth his magical power, lightning engulfing his body. He hovered momentarily before rocketing off, leaving a glassy portion in the sand. Flying through the azure sky, he scouted below and once he found a safe place to land, he descended with the familiar crack of a lightning strike.

Drunks stumbled in and out of bars and restaurants, some even passing out on the cobblestone walkway with fights breaking out left and right. Vendors and shops selling their latest wares, the freshest foods, while their suppliers unloaded behind them. Children ran around unsupervised, firing off little sparks of magic at each other, clearly having just discovered their powers. As he traveled further away from the port, it seemed to quiet down, charming little shops and restaurants lining the walkway as well dressed citizens engaged with one another. People sitting outside on restaurant patios, the warm sun shining down on them while a cool breeze drifted from the ocean.

 _Man, I never realized how much I could miss Magnolia and Fairy Tail,_ he thought to himself.

As he continued to stroll through the city, occasionally stopping into stores, he had the eeriest sensation he was being watched. Laxus knew when he was being paranoid and when he wasn't, he also knew he was strong enough to handle any simple threat so he felt he could ignore it. Whoever it was, didn't have a clue what they were dealing with. It wasn't until he arrived into the heart of the city, a large rotund plaza with a fountain where a large majority of people had gathered, when he suddenly felt a sharp stab in his neck.

Instinctively, he brought his hand up to slap whatever it was, only to knock away a tiny rock that had imprinted itself to his skin. He tossed it aside and almost immediately, another one smacked him in the forehead with incredible accuracy. Enraged, Laxus scanned the crowd until his eyes locked on a man, hooded and covered by a large white cloak.

His features couldn't be distinguished as the hood shaded his entire face while a thick bushy beard covered the rest. He carried himself with a slight limp; his shoulders slumped and defeated, back bowed and he moved very slowly in Laxus's direction. But there was something deceptive about it all, as waves of power seemed to emanate from him. If that didn't give him away, Laxus never would've noticed him.

He was completely imperceptible and Laxus then noticed that everything was faked. The limp, his movement, everything was staged as he weaved through the crowd with agility and a grace the likes Laxus had never seen and that's when it dawned on him: he had revealed himself to Laxus on purpose. This man was a ghost to the people of the city. He stared imposingly at Laxus, unflinching from the Dragon Slayer's penetrating glare. In Laxus's mind, he had just given away that he was the assailant.

"I don't know what you think you're doing there, guy. But you're picking on the wrong man. I suggest you stop now before you get hurt."

The Hood stopped momentarily, head cocked to the side, almost as if weighing Laxus's threat. He bent down and seemed to inspect the Earth.

"Don't do it!" Laxus growled through gritted teeth.

With incredible speed, from his squat position, Hood slung another rock at Laxus before turning on his heel and fleeing. Laxus swatted it aside with a lightning enclosed fist and fired a shot of electricity at his prey where it hit him square in the back before he exploded in a shower of dirt and rock. Patrons of the fountain screamed and gasped in shock as Laxus approached the remnants. No clothes, no body or fluids. He was made entirely of the sand and nearby Earth.

Laxus stood, rising to his full height and began to scout ahead again. There had to be more and sure enough, another Hood was leaning against a brick wall, watching him before turning down the alleyway. Laxus flew into the sky landing on the same building and looked down to see the Hood fleeing away. He followed him and dropped of the edge of the building, right down in front of the escapee.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Laxus demanded. The Hood staggered back, albeit briefly and seemed to size Laxus up. Laxus snatched at his cloak and hood only to find his attacker deflect his hands with ease and strike a blow to his chest, creating more space between the two. Laxus grunted in surprise.

"Fine then, you want to play rough? Let's play! **Lightning Dragon Iron Fist"** Laxus lashed out with a large fist, lightning cracklingaround him and a blinding light lit up the alleyway. The Hood stood there, frozen in fear as the fist hit him. But once again, he exploded into a rain of sand and dirt. When the dust settled, another Hood appeared just a couple yards ahead of him. "Another one?"

Hood threw another rock at Laxus and he snagged it in midair. He winced slightly and opened his hand to see it had left a small burn, the gravel smoking. Laxus scanned his opponent up and down but couldn't glean much from him, save for he may have been an inch or so shorter than him.

"This is beginning to get real old, pal. I don't know who you are, or what you think you're doing but I'm done playing games. **Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd** **!** " Laxus fired a large blast of lightning in the shape of a trident that tore through the Earth as it approached the Hood.

He stood there, unflinching as he took the blast head on but this time there was no dissipation of Earth. Even Laxus couldn't hide that he was slightly impressed at the immovable statue, his clothes being ripped apart. The lightning burnt out and the Hood dropped to his knees as his entire cloak floated into the day sky, little burnt pieces of fabric and ash. The man stood up, shakily but started to laugh, a deep and infectious sound that Laxus couldn't keep himself from smiling. His bright blue eyes, the same pair that had been slipping into Laxus's dreams, gleamed roguishly.

"I had a feeling it was you, I haven't seen that magic in a very long time. You've definitely improved, you little shit." Laxus walked up to the man and placed his hands on the broad, powerful shoulders before embracing him in a warm, bear hug.

"Good to see you too, Firefly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Jesus, I forgot how much of a dick you are sometimes." Viktor snorted. "You're lucky I wasn't there to stop you."

Laxus and Viktor sat at a shaded table, outside one of the little cafes. It was serene and quiet, the only ambient noise coming from either customers, birds by the nearby harbor and waves breaking against the dock. The Sun reflected on the long gold taper spikes running through Viktor's ears, each of them dancing with a bit of electricity from the earlier attack, casting a beautiful light over the cast iron table.

"In retrospect, I wish you had been." Laxus commented. " But it was a humbling experience to say the least and I've grown to appreciate the guild a bit more in my travels away from home. Then I never would've found you here either."

"Technically, didn't I find you?"

"Whatever. Two years of nothing and the first thing you want to do is play tag? Such a child." Laxus scoffed.

"Can't a guy have a little fun with his older brother?" Viktor grinned, stroking his beard.

"And you call me a dick?" Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"Must be hereditary." Viktor joked, which prompted a small smile on the stoic blonde. "Lax, I've been working for two years. When I responded to the request, it turned out to lead into more than I could've expected. Initially, it was helping to find a missing wizard and if alive, rescue them. When I found her, it turned out she had been kidnapped and was being prepped for a prostitution ring in one of the cities out here. I was able to save her and ever since, I've been working for the Holy Cherry Blossom Knights, at his Majesty's convenience. We've been attempting to halt the slave trade out here and I've been deep, deep undercover until this past weekend. So, spare me the 5 minutes to screw with you."

"And there was no way you could convey that to anyone? Really? You decide to just step off the face of the Earth with no warning? Look I know S Class jobs and how difficult they can be. But two years, Vik? That's bullshit!"

"You're so cute," Viktor cooed as he reached over to pinch Laxus's cheeks, but he got a slap and a shock on the hand, his brother glaring daggers at him. "Spark Plug, you just said it yourself. You know S Class jobs so no, I couldn't. I wasn't gonna blow my cover for the sake of letting my family know how much I miss them, love them and considering the circumstances, safe. Plus, I'm a big boy now…I'm surprised you even care so much. Not surprised about Gramps though, I _am_ hisfavorite."

"I'm your older brother, it's in my nature." Laxus ignored the last little jab. He ran a hand through his hair, leaned back into his seat and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I missed you too, jackass." Viktor teased.

"Bite me!" Laxus snapped, his eyes shooting open.

"While we're on the subject of our Guild mates…" Viktor began

Laxus snorted in derision. "When were we ever?"

"You already told me what you've been up to! Tearing apart Fairy Tail at the seams. Great job, Lax. I still can't believe you lost to Natsu." Viktor whistled. "Even I never did that!"

Laxus rubbed his neck. "It was a tie if anything, but don't remind me and don't knock the punk. He's become incredibly strong. He'd even give you a run for your money, plus he had help. He's not someone you want to take lightly, Vik."

"I think the the biggest surprise of them all is that Black Steel Gajeel is a member now." Viktor laughed. "Gonna be fun when I head home. But you still haven't answered my question though."

"You didn't ask one."

"Spill, dude. Come on now. I haven't seen her in two years!" Viktor groaned. "Not by choice either," he added as Laxus opened his mouth to argue.

"I don't exactly chat with her about her love life. But, I will say this; I think she's still waiting for you. She repels any guy that comes her way and believe me when I say, she gets tons!"

"Yeah, I've seen the Sorcerer Weekly magazines and cover shoots. I still can't believe that's Mirajane. _The Demon_ , Mira. My Demon." Viktor pouted.

"Vik, a lot has changed. Truth be told, while Mira has always been her own person, between you and me I think she may have gotten into it in the hopes you'd see it one day and come home. She absolutely loves the job and she would _never_ _ **, ever**_ admit to it but subconsciously...it wouldn't surprise me."

"But...how is she though?" Viktor asked, probing deeper.

"Look, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Find out for yourself! But I'm warning you now, she's not going to be happy with you" Laxus folded his arms.

"You just told me she's probably been waiting for me! Which is it?" Viktor said nervously. The thought of a provoked Mirajane was terrifying to say the least

"Doesn't mean she's not mad at you either, idiot! You left when she needed you most."

"You told me to!" Viktor said exasperatedly. "I asked you what to do and you thought it was a good idea to take a quest and give her space."

"We didn't think you'd be gone for two years!" Laxus argued. "Besides, what did I know? I was young and dumb."

"Was?" Viktor sneered smugly. Laxus fired a bolt of lightning at him and knocked him off his seat. The chair lay smoking as Viktor sprawled out in the ground, laughing. "God, I missed you. But fair enough. Come. Time for _me_ to head home." Viktor stood up and headed into the street.

"Finally" Laxus muttered and followed him.

* * *

After stopping at the bank to deposit the money he earned from his job and a quick trip to the barber, Laxus and Viktor sat on the rim of the Fountain, watching the passersby. Minus the scar and the blonde hair, you'd be hard pressed to believe the two weren't twins. From a physical standpoint, they were almost identical. Same posture, same physique, the trademark Dreyar scowl etched on their faces, however Viktor definitely gave off the impression that he was the more approachable.

"It's a stupid idea, Firefly."

"I realize that, idiot. But I can't shake the feeling that something's off. I don't know what it is, man but…something bad is happening or about to."

Viktor nodded. "Nah, I understand. That gut instinct of ours has never been wrong. Been feeling something the last couple of days too. But even if we do go to Tenrou, it's good you'll have me. Help you sneak around again."

Laxus sighed and smacked his brother on the head, which earned him a satisfactory grunt. Viktor rubbed the side of his head, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Gonna be easier to hit you now without all that hair on your face." Laxus commented on his brother's appearance.

Viktor's defined square jaw was freshly shaved, probably the first time in months. His hair had been cropped down, the sides and back shaved down with just enough left on top for "Mira to play with" as Viktor described. His skin was rich and tan, thanks to all the time he spent in the sub tropical climate and sun over the last two years.

After Laxus electrocuted and burned most of his clothing after their confrontation, Viktor had gone shopping. He wore a white, ¾ sleeve Henley v-neck, exposing his wide, sculpted chest. Stamped dead center, similar to Master Makarov's, was the black Fairy Tail logo and in similar fashion of Laxus's tattoos, intricate black tattoo designs wrapped around the logo and covered most of his collar. Hugging his powerful legs was a pair of slim fit navy blue jeans; the pant legs rolled up past his ankles revealed a tiny beaded anklet of blue stone and small gold beads around the right leg. A simple pair of low top canvas shoes finished the ensemble.

"Well if we're going, there's no time like the present!" Viktor stood up. "Come on, let's catch a ship and see if we can hire someone to take us out there. Road trip…or boat trip?"

Laxus knew exactly what Viktor was thinking and there was no way in hell he'd get on a ship. He'd never live down his brother using his weakness for motion sickness against him. An evil smile spread across his face.

"Not exactly…"

* * *

"God, I forgot how much I hated this" Viktor groaned, his arms slumped over Laxus's shoulders.

The two were mid flight, surrounded by Laxus's lightning as they flew through the dark clouds and storm. Viktor imagined the air was frigid and cold as the rain was coming down in waves, but the lightning dissipated all of it away from them. As cool as the idea of flying through the air was, and typically he had no issue, prolonged exposure without his feet on the ground made him nauseous. Traveling at extreme speeds didn't help either.

"Stop being such a baby!" Laxus growled.

But he stopped and the two floated in a stunned silence witnessing the devastation before them. Their holy ground, the home to the First Guild Master of Fairy Tail, had been desecrated. The massive tree that provided them with the backing of immense magical power had been sheared, toppled over into the raging sea. The mainland was ravaged, fire and smoke spouting everywhere, the earth overturned from the constant barrage of magical attacks.

"I know we have a disposition to be destructive but this is a new low. Even for us." Viktor joked but his eyes told a different story. They blazed with a cold fury as Viktor witnessed his beloved Guild and sacred home in dire straits.

"I knew something was wrong. This was something else entirely." Laxus murmured. They hovered there for a minute as the clouds around them lit up with thunder and lightning. A sudden crack split the sky and lit up a metal object floating through the air.

"The hell is that?" Viktor squinted. "An airship...we're under attack?! Who in their right mind would dare to do that, we're Fairy Tail!"

"Clearly someone with a death wish" Laxus growled. "Let's check it out!"

"I don't recognize that brand do you?" Viktor asked as they pulled up closer to the airship.

Laxus nodded and grunted. "Unfortunately. It's Grimoire Heart. They're one of the few remaining active Dark Guilds and probably the most powerful."

Nerves began to settle in Viktor's stomach. He'd been up against powerful wizards throughout his life, life-threatening events, dangerous jobs, even his most recent and he'd never truly felt scared. But going up against a Dark Guild and with such little magic power still, he'd earned the right to be nervous. It was gonna take a lot of training and time before he retained his abilities to their full extent. But it was more than that right now. He'd always learned to follow his gut and right now, they needed to –

"Go…Laxus, we need to go **NOW**!" Viktor shouted urgently, his eyes locked on the flying metal tank.

Laxus took one look at his brother and without hesitation, they screamed across the sky down onto Grimoire Heart's airship


End file.
